


Say Yes

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, not technically an AU but could be canon i hope, please let it be canon anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annalise contemplates on finally answering Eve's question. A quick drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feels after that episode and I wanted to do something fluffy. I just wanted to get this out there so grammatical errors are probably there.

It is as if time was at a standstill as Annalise and Eve were huddled across from each other. The question drifted through Annalise's mind as she stared intently at Eve. Almost in a trance, she briefly evaluates the right words to say. _Say Yes_ echoes thunderously in her mind. The fear of uncertainty of leaving it all behind and moving forward heightened her anxiety, unnerving her. _Do I truly deserve this? What if the fog truly fades and we are left with nothing between us no longer? Will the same mistakes be repeated?_ Her thoughts whispered softly to her. The fear of losing Eve was unbearable and was the one of the sole reasons of avoiding this. Then, a much louder voice inside her reminds her of all the things that have changed over the years. Part of it was coming to terms with the past and building the strength to move forward as best as she could and heal. Were things perfect? Of course not but she was determined to take the risks she would have never done before, especially for the one she truly loves. Eve, who has been there throughout most of it and her faith in Annalise never wavered. It was then that there was nothing else worth being questioned. 

Eve smiled cautiously wondering when Annalise's processing will lead to the answer she's been waiting for years now. There was no pressure for Annalise to speak those words as long as she was still in her life. Eve didn't want to go back to those years without contact and half healed scars that often stung when a brief memory of their college past seeped into her late night dreams. The few seconds of silence caused the nervousness to crept in and Eve exhaled a shaky breath. She alternates the position of their hands, grasping onto Annalise's hand just a little tighter. 

Annalise? Eve whispers smiling with anticipation

Refocusing her gaze, Annalise shifts her eyes to Eve's and down to her lips, then back up to her eyes. She nibbles at her lips briefly before smiling wistfully at Eve and says,  
  
  
_"Yes, I do."_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Since the topic of marriage keeps being brought up I figure I would try my hand at it. I wanted to bring the essence of choice, more specifically, Annalise's choice in regards to taking the next step. I also wanted Eve to continue to be accepting of any changes Annalise might decide even up to the wedding day because she knows Annalise's inner struggles. Thanks for reading guys. Let me know what you think.


End file.
